Revolutionary Notes
by Author D
Summary: Hitam? Tidak, dia bukanlah tokoh antagonist yang jahat. Putih? Bukan juga, Protogonis bukan peran yang dia ambil. Dia yang berwarna abu-abu, memperjuangkan hak miliknya dan orang lain, melawan para Diktator serta menggagalkan New world order..., demi terciptanya sebuah Revolusi.


**Disclaimer Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dan semua unsur yang saya pinjam, adalah milik penciptanya**

 **.**

 **Author : D**

 **.**

 **Sumary : Hitam? Tidak, dia bukanlah tokoh antagonist yang jahat. Putih? Bukan juga, Protogonis bukan peran yang dia ambil. Dia yang berwarna abu-abu, memperjuangkan hak miliknya dan orang lain, melawan para Diktator serta menggagalkan New world order..., demi terciptanya sebuah Revolusi.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Action, Crime, Drama, Psikology, Hacking, And Litle bit Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Oc , Ooc dan semua peringatan yang umum diberikan Author**

 **Special Warning : Gak Suka, Rasis, Egois Jangan Baca!**

 **.**

 **Silahkan dibaca...**

" **Revolutionary Notes"**

 **Chapter 1. Why?**

 _Tahun 2025, adalah tahun yang mengawali zaman paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah. Zaman yang lebih mengerikan dari Orde dan zaman yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, zaman kegelapan di Eropa abad pertengahan, Zaman penuh mistery dan keganjalan di masa SM, atau zaman peperangan pada awal abad ke-20, tak ada tandingannya dengan zaman mengerikan di era sekarang._

 _Membuktikannya, kau bisa melihat kegagalan moral di zaman sekarang yang sering terjadi. Korupsi yang dilakukan secara terang-terangan oleh para pejabat pemerintahan bahkan oleh seorang pemimpin negara, jarang bahkan tak pernah dikenai hukum oleh aparat keamanan serta hukum yang berlaku._

 _Banyaknya kasus yang umum terjadi di era sekarang adalah kasus para pejabat, mereka yang katanya adalah tokoh pen- Sejahtera rakyat, tak ayalnya seperti lintah yang menyedot darah mangsa sampai kering. Melakukan diskriminasi, kecurangan, korupsi, pembantaian pihak penentang kebijakan, serta kasus mengerikan lainnya yang dilakukan oleh para pejabat adalah bukti kebobrokan pemerintahan zaman sekarang._

 _Selain dari sisi pemerintahan dan orang-orangnya, ada juga kasus yang terjadi di masyarakat yang tak kalah mengerikan dari kejahatan pemerintah. Moral rendah yang dimiliki oleh masyarakat menimbulkan masalah-masalah yang banyak dan berkepanjangan, banyaknya kasus yang terjadi adalah perilaku barbar dan tak senonoh yang sering dilakukan oleh masyarakat baik tertutup ataupun terang-terangan._

 _Bobroknya moral masyarakat, disebabkan oleh cuek dan apatisnya para pemerintah terhadap kondisi dan keadaan masyarakat yang di naunginya. Seharusnya, pemerintah sebagai pihak yang mengurus persoalan setiap rakyatnya dan mensejahterakan mereka, harus selalu aktip dan terbuka dalam penyelesaian dan solusi dari tiap masalah yang terjadi di masyarakat, namun kenyataannya, mereka adalah pihak yang menyedot ekonomi demi keuntungan pribadi dan mereka juga adalah pihak yang dengan sengaja menghancurkan mental dan moral rakyatnya sendiri dengan sikap apatisnya._

 _Inilah kenyataan dunia, fakta dunia yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi oleh dalih apapun. Melihat ini, sudah barang tentu ada anggapan yang menyatakan bahwa zaman sekarang adalah zaman paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah menandingi kengeriannya zaman kegelapan di eropa abad pertengahan, mistery keganjalan zaman SM, ataupun ketakutan setiap orang di era abad ke-19 dimana genderang peperangan bergelora di setiap pelosok negri. Iya kan?_

 _Menindak lanjuti semua ini, seharusnya ada pihak yang berpikir kedepan serta melek dengan kebobrokan zaman ini. Mereka yang berpikiran panjang pastinya mampu untuk menangkap dan memahami situasi dunia dan merencanakan solusi kedepannya._

 _Dunia bobrok ini,,,butuh seorang Revolusioner. Tak penting bagaimana cara dan siapa yang melakukannya, yang terpenting adalah tujuan mereka dalam mengubah tatanan dunia ini. Bertindak cepat, sebelum dunia ini menuju akhirnya._

 _Dan sepertinya angin perubahan memang sudah mempengaruhi beberapa pihak untuk melakukan tindakan Revolusi di dunia ini. Banyaknya, ada beberapa pihak yang berasal dari berbagai element sudah paham dan melek situasi serta ada juga yang mulai menyususn rencana serta kekuatan untuk melakukan Revolusi baik dalam skala kecil ataupun besar-besaran._

 _Salah satunya adalah seorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Dia yang tidak diketahui identitasnya banyaknya telah melakukan tindakan-tindakan Revolusioner yang sedikit demi sedikit membawa perubahan pada dunia. Dia adalah penggagas dan perencana dari setiap pembunuhan para pejabat korup serta orang-orang lainnya yang mana mereka telah melakukan tindakan-tindakan tak bermoral dan sudah merusak dan menyakiti pihak-pihak lainnya._

 _Melalui para pembunuh bayaran profesional, dia telah membunuh dan menghabisi setiap kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan pihak tak bertanggung jawab. Tak melihat siapa, dimana, kapan, ataupun apa, dia tetap membunuh siapa saja yang sudah diketahui melakukan tindakan yang secara langsung ataupun tidak telah menyakiti beberapa pihak, melalui pembunuh bayaran tentunya._

 _Memang dilihat dari satu sisi, dia yang tak diketahui identitasnya sudah melakukan tindakan yang salah dan tak manusiawi dengan membunuh puluhan bahkan ratusan orang, meskipun memang, mereka yang dibunuh melalui para pembunuh bayaran profesional sudah terbukti bersalah dan secara terang-terangan menyakiti beberapa pihak dengan tak bertanggung jawab._

 _Namun begitu, ini tak bisa dikatakan salah juga. Karena mengingat, tujuan baik dari semua tindakan yang dilakukan oleh dia yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu. Merubah dan menciptakan tatanan dunia yang lebih baik, adalah tujuan mulia yang diimpikan oleh milyaran orang didunia ini yang mana, pada sebelum-sebelumnya mereka sudah merasakan sendiri efek dari kebobrokan dunia dan zaman ini._

 _Ingat! Tak penting siapa dan bagaimana cara Revolusi itu, yang terpenting adalah tujuan mereka dalam merubah tatanan dunia busuk ini._

 _Hitam, putih, abu-abu. 3 aspek yang menggambarkan dan relevan dengan keadaan dunia ini. Putih, tak benar-benar putih dengan cara salah mereka. Hitam, tak hitam sepenuhnya dengan tujuan mereka yang baik dikala cara mereka yang tak manusiawi._

 _Inilah warna baru, gabungan kedua warna yang berlawanan. Abu-abu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha city, Perfektur Kyoto**

Berada di di bagian tengah Pulau Honshu. Total luas wilayahnya adalah 4612,71 km², 1,2% dari luas seluruh wilayah Jepang dan menempati posisi ke-31 dari seluruh prefektur di Jepang. Prefektur ini berbatasan langsung dengan Laut Jepang dan Prefektur Fukui di sebelah utara, Prefektur Osaka dan Prefektur Nara di sebelah selatan, Prefektur Mie dan Prefektur Shiga di sebelah timur, serta Prefektur Hyogo di sebelah barat. Prefektur Kyoto bagian utara dan selatan dipisahkan oleh Pegunungan Tamba yang menyebabkan perbedaan iklim antara kedua bagian wilayah.

Perfektur Kyoto termasuk dalam Perfektur perkotaan, bersama Perfektur Osaka, kedua Perfektur itu menjadi Perfektur yang cukup maju dan selalu mendapat perhatian dari pemerintah baik melalui perdana mentri ataupun langsung dari Kaisar.

Berada di dekat perbatasan antara Perfektur Kyoto dengan Perfektur Osaka, tidak menjadikan Kota Konoha menjadi tertinggal. Justru dengan berdekatannya dengan kedua Perfektur, membuat akses dan segala aspek mendapat fasilitas yang cukup maju dipengaruhi oleh 2 unsur Perfektur.

Dengan luas 100 km² lebih, dan jumlah jiwa mencapai 200,000 jiwa penduduk, yang membuat kota Konoha menjadi salah satu kota istimewa di perfektur Kyoto atau sering disebut Tokureishi. Melalui Undang-Undang Otonomi Daerah, pasal 252 ayat 26, Kota Konoha yang meskipun dekat dengan perbatasan, malah menjadi Tokureishi atau Kota istimewa.

Sistem pemerintahan Konoha tak beda dengan kota-kota lainnya, dengan kepemimpinan yang disematkan pada Walikota, yang sebelumnya Walikota sudah terpilih oleh rakyatnya melalui pemilihan yang diselenggarakan setelah periode walikota sebelumnya habis.

Kota ini cukup maju dan tak kalah dari kota-kota lainnya bahkan dari Ibu kota sekalipun, Sistem pendidikan yang tertata dan berkualitas, menciptakan lulusan-lulusan yang menjanjikan. Bahkan kadang pula, ada beberapa kota yang mencontoh dari sistem dan prosedur pendidikan yang digagas oleh Konoha.

Selain pendidikan, Konoha cukup maju pada aspek lainnya. Fasilitas memadai, insfratruktur yang maju dan kondisi kota yang modern menambah nilai tersendiri pada Kota istimewa di perfektur Kyoto itu.

Bukan hanya hal positif itu saja yang dimiliki kota Konoha, Konoha juga memiliki sisi Negative yang tak berbeda jauh dari kota-kota lainnya diseluruh dunia yang busuk ini.

Pejabat Korup yang mengambil hak-hak rakyat, kegagalan moral para remaja dan kejahatan yang meraja lela di seluruh pelosok kota. Adalah poin-poin yang terjadi di Konoha selama ini, meskipun untungnya, hal Negative diatas jarang dilakukan secara terang-terangan dan lebih untungnya lagi, aparat keamanan seperti polisi masih taat dan menegakan hukum yang _sebenarnya._

Kita pusatkan pada pendidikannya. Konoha diketahui oleh publik, adalah salah satu sumber yang menyumbang hampir dari 20% mahasiswa baru dari Tokyo University. Hal ini disebabkan karena memang, instansi pendidikan Konoha seperti Sekolah menengah atas, selalu meluluskan lulusan yang menjanjikan dan berkualitas.

Salah satu instansi pendidikan yang cukup diminati dan terkenal dengan kualitasnya adalah Konoha Academy.

Dengan insfratruktur dan fasilitas yang maju yang dimiliki oleh Konoha Academy, membantu para siswa nya dalam berkembang dan mengembangkan potensi miliknya.

Disalah satu ruangan, tempat kelas dari siswa-siswi tingkat akhir mengerjakan pembelajaran di tahun terakhirnya, terdapat satu siswa yang bila dilihat memang biasa saja, namun dilihat dari mata birunya.., dia merupakan orang yang visioner dan mempunyai kejeniusan tinggi.

Dia sisiwa berambut pirang, berbeda memang dengan pelajar jepang pada umumnya yang berambut hitam, namun bisa saja mungkin, pemuda pirang itu adalah blasteran. Bermata Shapire yang ditutupi oleh kaca mata bulat yang menimbulkan kesan culun serta kutu buku pada pemuda itu, ditambah gaya berpakaiananya yang sangat rapi.

Namanya.., Naruto Namikaze. Nama itu yang tertera di sebuah name tag yang ada di pakaian seragam putih miliknya. Nama yang aneh, tapi unik.

Meskipun dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar, dimana sang guru yang merupakan seorang pria paruh baya tengah menjelaskan pelajaran seputar sejarah jepang dan dunia. Dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru, dan lebih memilih menatap keluar kelas, tepatnya gerombolan awan yang melayang indah di langit biru kota Konoha.

Naruto P.O.V

 _Dunia ini.., tempat dimana kebusukan terjadi dimana-mana tanpa berpikir diketahui atau tidak.., Pejabat korup yang mengambil hak rakyat dan pemerintahan yang apathis terhadap kondisi rakyatnya dan lebih mementingkan kepentingan pribadi semata.., Harus berubah._

 _Yaaah.., itu adalah sepenggal kata-kata yang baru aku dengar di internet tadi pagi sebelum sekolah. Meskipun kata-kata itu tabu dan pastinya akan mendapat kecaman dari pemerintah, yang mana mungkin saja, blog atau website yang menampilkan kata-kata itu pastinya akan diblokir._

 _Namun aku yakin, bahwa pemerintah tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terkait sepenggal kata-kata menginspirasi itu. Mengingat, pencipta dan pencetus kalimat mengagumkan itu adalah seorang Hacker hebat. Aku yakin, pemerintah tak akan berkutik karenanya._

 _Perlu diketahui juga, bahwa seorang Hacker di masa sekarang, yang mana di masa ini adalah masa Internet dan tekhnologi meraja lela ditengah kebusukan dunia, menjadikan seorang Hacker sangat mengancam dan berbahaya baik bagi perorangan ataupun pemerintahan bahkan sebuah negara sekalipun._

 _Mereka adalah penguasa, tak terkalahkan, dewa di intermet. Begitu lah pandangan-ku terhadap keberadaan para Hacker._

 _Oke lupakan cerita lama seperti itu. Aku lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengungkap dan melakukan tindakan revolusi seperti Revolusioner senior lainnya yang sudah menorehkan tinta perubahannya pada dunia yang Hitam ini._

 _Bermula pada keresahannya akan masa depan dirinya ketika mendapati situasi dunia yang busuk ini, Naruto mulai mencari pencerahan dari berbagai Refrensi untuk menentukan langkah kedepannya._

 _Akhirnya, dia sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan. Bahwa, dunia ini.., dunia yang busuk ini.., perlu perubahan.., gerakan Revolusi adalah nutrisi wajib untuk dunia.., karena itulah, aku pasti akan merevolusi dunia menuju arah lebih baik. Dengan cara apapun itu._

Naruto P.O.V, End

15.45, Kelas dibubarkan dan para siswa-siswi yang menimba ilmu di Konoha Academy pun pergi dari sekolah menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Meskipun, ada beberapa siswa dan siswa yang masih tinggal disekolah, dengan alasan Eskul dan lain-lain.

Naruto Namikaze, pemuda berpenampilan kutu buku dan culun itu tengah berjalan di halaman sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, membuat dia sedikit terlambat, jadinya dia harus merasakan suasana sepi dari halaman sekolah ini.

Mengusir kesunyian, dia hendak bersiul di tengah perjalanan pulangnya. Namun, tanpa bersiul pun, keadaan sudah tidak bisa dikatakan sunyi lagi saat dia mendengar teriakan perempuan arah halaman belakang sekolah.

' _Apa itu? Pelecehan 'kah? Kesana, tidak?'_

Naruto tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, dia memikirkan langkah serta Konsekuensi yang tepat dan akan dia dapatkan jika bertindak. Takut? Tidak, Naruto tidak takut sama sekali, sebagai remaja yang memiliki pemikiran Visioner, Naruto harus memikirkan langkah-langkah yang tepat dalam bertindak.

Jika dia bertindak gegabah tanpa pikir panjang pergi kesana, dia bisa saja terkena masalah besar karena mengganggu acara mereka. Mereka? Yah, Naruto ber-Asumsumsi kalau para 'anjing' yang melecehkan wanita disana jumlahnya lebih dari satu, dia sudah sering mendengar kasus seperti ini dan tiap kasus nya pasti para 'anjing' sebagai pelaku jumlahnya lebih dari satu atau selalu bergerombol dalam melecehkan korbannya, di zaman ini memang lah seperti ini, mental para orangnya sudah semakin geser. Intinya, Naruto selalu memprediksi segala sesuatu berdasarkan fakta.

Selain khawatir dengan jumlah, dia juga khawatir jika salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang punya pengaruh dan kekuasaan besar, jika demikian, masalah besar pasti akan ditemui Naruto yang hanya siswa biasa dan tak memiliki orang tua berkuasa.

' _Ciiihhh.., aku terlalu banyak berpikir...'_

Naruto berhenti memikirkan pikiran aneh-anehnya dan memilih berlari menuju sumber suara korban. Kadang-Kadang dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri, terlalu lama berpikir dan selalu memperhitungkn sesuatu, sungguh membuat Naruto kesal dalam beberapa situasi.

Butuh waktu 4 menit bagi Naruto untuk mencapai titik dimana korban sedang dilecehkan, mengelilingi Sekolah yang luas dari ujung ke ujung memang cukup lama. Sesampainya disana, Naruto mendapati 4 orang remaja yang memakai pakaian sekolah sama sepertinya. Sepertinya mereka seangkatan denganku, hanya berbeda kelas. Analisa Naruto.

4 remaja seuisanya itu terdiri dari 3 pria dan satu perempuan, dan kondisi mereka sepertinya sedikit gawat. Dimana, si perempuan yang cukup Naruto kenali, karena memang dia cukup terkenal, Karin Uzumaki Namanya, kalau tidak salah. Karin tengah berbaring telentang dan dipegangi oleh 2 pria yang tak Naruto kenali agar tidak berontak serta kabur, sedangkan satu pria terakhir adalah seorang siswa berandalan, yang cukup terkenal dan berpengaruh karena keadaan keluarganya yang memang berdarah ningrat, Suigetsu kalau tidak salah ingat. Dia sedang bersiap melecehkan Karin yang terlentang tak berkutik dengan kondisi pakaiannya yang hampir terlepas semuanya, menyisakan pakaian dalam miliknya

' _Dasar Anjing..!'_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, ketika melihat semua itu, apalagi ketika melihat perempuan yang sedang dilecehkan menangis menyedihkan meminta pertolongan, dia sungguh benci semua ini.

"Kheh, kita lihat ini, 3 orang siswa yang mengaku berandalan tapi nyatanya hanya omong kosong belaka, tengah melakukan tindakan layaknya Anjing? Apalagi salah satunya adalah seorang terhormat, ironi sekali."

3 pria yang mendengar kalimat hinaan iru sontak menghentikan tindakan mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju sumber hinaan, Naruto. Karin si korban juga menghentikan tangisannya dan melihat pada sang penolong, berharap penolong itu dapat menolongnya dari para pria bejat diatasnya.

"Hah? Siapa kau Bocah, mengganggu acara ku? Kau mau mati, huh?" Suigetsu sebagai otak dan pemimpin rombongan merespon, dia masih dalam posisi nya tadi, tak berniat pergi atau berganti posisi.

"Tidak tidak, Seharusnya kalian yang ku sebut Bocah 'kan? Melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti mengepung wanita dan melecehkannya, kuharap kalian sadar bahwa kalian itu pria, Baka?!"

Suigetsu marah, dia tak pernah dihina sehina ini sebelumnya, musuh yang dia miliki pun tak pernah seperti ini, jadi dia sangat marah pada siswa yang berpenampilan bodoh seperti kutu buku itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Suigetsu pasti akan menghancurkan pria sialaaan itu.

"Kalian berdua, bantu aku menghajar pria sialan itu!"

"Ha'i!"

Mereka berpindah dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto untuk menghajarnya, Sedangkan Karin sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada si pemuda yang tak dia ketahui, karena telah menolongnya, dia juga berharap kalau pria itu baik-baik saja.

"Bocah, minta maap lah sekarang! Kurasa, masih ada waktu sebelum kau kuhajar habis-habisan, heheheheh.."

"Cihhhh.., kata-kata itu harusnya digunakan oleh kalian.."

"Grrrr,, Sombong juga kau! Kalian! Kita hajar dia!"

Mereka mulai menyerang, dan Naruto juga memasang kuda-kudanya.

Salah seorang pemuda menyerang pertama, dia mengarahkan tinju lurus tangan kanannya menuju kepala Naruto, Namun serangan itu bisa ditahan dengan Naruto yang menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan menahan pergerakan lengan si pemuda dengan kedua tangannya.

Buuuuugh..!

"Cooouugh..,"

Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah, ketika perutnya dihantam oleh lutut Naruto, kondisi yang ditahan Naruto membuat dia tak bisa kabur dari hantaman itu, hingga akhirnya menyebabkan dia terkena serangan dan membuat perut miliknya terasa ngilu.

Menyadari kalau musuh yang masih ditahan olehnya. Naruto kembali menyerang. Kali ini dia menggunakan tendangan lurus keatas menghantam dagu musuh yang bisa dia jangkau karena posisi dia yang membungkuk.

Krakk!

Melepas kedua tangannya, Naruto mengambil langkah mundur sedikit untuk menjaga jarak, kemudian dia menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menendang pipi kiri lawannya, sehingga pemuda itu terpental beberapa meter dan jatuh dalam keadaan pingsan.

Masih belum...

Naruto menyadari serangan salah seorang pemuda lainnya, dia berhasil menghindari serangan tinju lurus yang menuju kepalanya, dengan menggeser kepala kesamping. Dia juga menahan tangan kanan musuh yang tadi mencoba meninju kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Selanjutnya, Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya menendang betis milik lawan dengan keras, sehingga membuat pemuda yang ditendang Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan dan oleng. Tak sampai disana, Naruto menggunakan kaki kanannya, menginjak dada lawannya dengan keras sehingga membuat lawan memegang dadanya kesakitan dan pingsan.

Suigetsu berhenti melangkah, dia yang mendapati teman-temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah mulai ketakutan, dia tak menyangka sama sekali kalau pemuda berpenampilan culun itu ternyata jago bela diri dan sanggup membuat teman-temannya tepar, entah apa jenis bela diri yang pemuda itu pakai, Suigetsu pun tak tau.

Menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya membersihkan debu, Naruto menatap Suigetsu. "Soo.., Jadi kau sudah menyerah?"

Suigetsu menggeram marah, dia kini sedang dilanda amarah besar. "Siaalaaaan..! Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu."

Whuuuus..!

Suigetsu melesat menuju Naruto setelah selesai berucap, dia sangat cepat untuk melesatkan serangan tinjuannya. Dalam beberapa detik saja, Suigetsu sudah mengarahkan tinjuan miliknya menuju kepala Naruto.

Naruto berniat melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti tadi, namun tidak bisa, Karena tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu menyerang dengan tendangan menginjak menuju perutnya dengan cepat. Tak mau terkena, Naruto melompat kebelakang.

Suigetsu kembali menyerang, Dia memotong jarak dengan cepat antara dia dengan Naruto, lalu melakukan tendangan memutar searah jarum jam menuju kepala Naruto. Naruto menyadari menghindar akan terlambat, karena itulah Naruto menahan kaki Suigetsu dengan kedua tangannya serta memegang kaki pria berambut putih itu.

Posisi mereka kini lock. Suigetsu sepertinya tak bisa bergerak leluasa karena kakinya ditahan, apalagi posisi kakinya cukup tinggi sehingga sedikit menyusahkan gerak. Naruto yang memanpaatkan keadaan, menggunakan keterampilan tangannya untuk memutar posisi kaki Suigetsu, sehingga menyebabkan keseimbangan Suigetsu runtuh dan membuatnya jatuh dalam posisi tengkurap, dengan satu kaki yang masih terkunci pastinya.

"Menyerah?" Naruto berkata seperti itu dalam posisi mengunci Suigetsu, kaki yang dikunci kedua tangan dan punggung yang ditekan oleh satu kaki Naruto, membuat Suigetsu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam kuncian itu.

"Kheh, jangan harap! Menyerah darimu adalah tindakan bodoh terbodoh dalam hidupku..."

Krakk

Menggunakan kaki yang menekan punggung Suigetsu agar tak bisa bergerak, Naruto menambah tekanan yang menghantam punggung Suigetsu sehingga menyebakan orang yang dikunci Naruto mengerang kesakitan, karena sepertinya, tulang rusuk miliknya sedikit retak.

Krakk!

"Masih belum menyerah?"

"Ittei Ittei Ittei.., Awwww, kumohon lepaskan, iya, Itttei.., aku menyerah..., Ugh.." Saking sakitnya, Suigetsu terlihat mengeluarkan air mata karena sakit yang dia dera.

"Soo.., baiklah." Naruto pun melepas kunciannya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu menuju Karin yang menatap takjub Naruto karena kehebatan pemuda misterius itu.

Suigetsu pun mulai bangun dari posisi tadi, dia menggeram marah karena sudah dipermalukan oleh orang lain seperti tadi. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah sehina ini dihina dan dipermalukan oleh orang lain, jadi wajar jika dia marah akan kejadian ini, khususnya kemarahan ini tertuju pada Naruto.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Suigetsu mengambil sebuah pisau lipat, tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi dilihat dari bilah tajamnya, sepertinya pisau lipat itu cukup untuk menembus kulit manusia dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat jika ditusukan pada area vital.

Heyaaaat

Berbekal pisau lipat itu, Suigetsu lari menuju Naruto yang berjalan membelakanginya, akan bahaya jika Naruto benar terkena tusukan pisau lipat Suigetsu. Tapi..

Swuuuuush..

Menyadari serangan musuh, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan kemudian berbalik, lalu dia memegang pergelangan tangan Suigetsu yang membawa pisau lipat itu dan menahannya. Lalu menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya, Naruto menepak dengan keras tangan yang menggenggam pisau itu hingga membuat pisau lipat terlepas dari genggaman tangan Suigetsu dan terlempar jauh.

Selanjutnya, Naruto membawa tangan Suigetsu lebih kebelakang tubuh Suigetsu dan menekannya kebawah untuk menahan gerakan pria itu, Lalu tanpa berbelas kasihan, Naruto memukul telinga kanan Suigetsu dengan keras hingga menyebabkan Suigetsu mengaduh kesakitan dan pingsan.

Trik yang ampuh untuk melumpuhkan lawan, memang dalam tubuh manusia terdapat beberapa titik yang bila dipukul akan menyebabkan tak sadarkan dirinya korban, dan salah satunya pun telinga. Jika telinga dipukul, cairan didalam telinga akan sedikit bermasalah dan menyebabkan korban tak sadarkan diri. Naruto yang notabenenya seorang yang paham bela diri dan beberapa hal lainnya, memanpaatkan itu untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Dia jenius dalam pertarungan.

Sementara itu, Naruto kini membantu mengumpulkan pakaian Karin yang berserakan, dan menyerahkannya pada gadis berambut merah yang terus manatap Naruto takjub, tentu melihat pahlawan yang menolongnya beraksi mengalahkan orang-orang jahat sangatlah mengagumkan, dan Karin mengakui jika dia kagum pada pria yang tak dia kenal itu.

"Ini."

"Apa..?" Karin bingung ketika melihat pria pahlawannya menyerahkan sebuah Sweater berwarna biru padanya, entah kenapa, dia tidak menyadari maksud Naruto. Aahh.., mungkin ini reaksi wajar seorang gadis.

"Tentu saja untuk kau pakai! Memang apalagi? Menjualnya? Itu Sweater lama dan murah, di pasar murah pun tak akan ada yang membelinya." Lelucon Naruto

Karin yang mendengarnya malu, dia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena bertindak aneh didepan pahlawannya, oooh,,, sungguh jika Karin adalah cacing, dia pasti akan menggali tanah dan bersembunyi didalamnya selama 4 musim penuh.

"U-umm, Arigatou, Etto..," bingung terhadap Namanya, Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto namaku."

"Umm, Arigatou Naruto-kun." Karin tersenyum pada pria yang kini sudah dia ketahui namanya itu, terdengar aneh memang bagi Karin, tapi dia tak perduli, yang terpenting pria ini sangatlah baik dan keren.

"Ha'i, Sama-sama." Naruto juga tersenyum pada gadis yang baru dia tolong itu.

Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu melihat jam ditangannya, lalu membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Di jam tangannya itu waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.45, jadi mungkin Naruto sudah hampir satu jam di Sekolah, dan gawatnya rumah yang dia pulangi cukup jauh.

"Ah, Gomen Karin-san, sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan. Kau pakailah Sweater-ku, sampai kedepan kau akan kuantar, agar tak mendapati hal-hal seperti tadi, Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto pada gadis yang mulai sadar waktu dan keadaannya,

Karin pun mulai memakai pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan tadi, tak perlu malu jika dihadapan pria berganti baju, toh hal seperti ini umum di kalangan anak sekolahan sepertinya, bahkan mungkin ada yang bertindak lebih dari ini, dan tentu itu tidak aneh sama sekali.

"Umm, Tak apa Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih juga, atas pertolonganmu padaku..."

"Maaa,, itu hanyalah sebuah bantuan kecil. Soo, mari kuantar kedepan!" Naruto menyulurkan tangannya menawari bantuan pada Karin yang tentu saja diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Karin pun bangkit dari posisinya dengan pakaian yang lengkap disertai Sweater pinjaman dari pahlawannya itu, lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolahan serta meninggalkan Suigetsu dan kedua temannya yang masih dalam keadaan tepar.

.

.

 **~ Markas besar Kepolisian jepang, Tokyo ~**

Di markas besar ini, National Police of Agency (NPA) atau kepolisian Jepang bekerja. Mereka menanungi sub-sistem kepolisian dibawah mereka, seperti Kepolisan perfektur dan lainnya. Tugas mereka tentu menegakan hukum dan membasmi ketidak adilan, namun jika melihat dari yang terjadi sekarang, pemahaman itu sepertinya harus ditarik jauh-jauh.

Fokus pada sebuah Aula yang megah dan besar, disana terdapat puluhan personil kepolisian yang duduk dimejanya masing-masing, mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang diterangkan pimpinan mereka yang berada di Meja besar dan panjang didepan mereka semua, di meja besar itu bukan hanya satu orang saja, tapi ada beberapa orang yang memang memiliki jabatan tinggi di kepolisian jepang.

Braaaak!

"Apa maksudnya ini 'Hah?!"

Seluruh peserta rapat itu dibuat merinding ketika melihat seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang menggebrak meja dan membentak mereka semua, tentu mereka sedikit terkejut, mengingat yang membentak adalah pimpinan mereka dalam kasus kali ini.

Mereka semua yang ada diruang rapat adalah personil dari sebuah misi berbahaya dan kelas dunia, Misi ini merupakan misi yang disetujui oleh berbagai Negara akan kesuksesan dan berhasilnya misi ini, dan tentu saja, Negara-Negara tersebut juga membantu keberhasilan misi dengan dana serta fasilitas yang mereka sediakan.

Awal ceritanya, dalam setahun terakhir ini, sudah banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan, yang diketahui umum bahwa pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah Organisasi Terorist dan pembunuh bayaran, **Akatsuki.** Entah apa motif dari semua itu, namun yang jelas, para korban pembunuhan itu didominasi oleh para pejabat dan tokoh politik, yang ternyata diduga berlaku curang dan semena-mena, ini tentu menjadi landasan pemahaman bagi publik, bahwa sepertinya **Akatsuki** tengah mengincar para pejabat serta tokoh politik yang berlaku curang dan atau Korupsi.

Kepolisian tiap Negara bahkan PBB sekalipun sudah menyelidiki ini, namun memang, karena **Akatsuki** adalah Organisasi berpengaruh besar dan katanya memiliki akses pada pemerintah beberapa Negara besar, sangat sulit juga dalam menagkap dan menyelidiki **Akatsuki** ini. Dan berakhirlah pada sebuah kesepakatan, bahwa tiap Negara yang setuju dalam penangkapan **Akatsuki** akan bergabung dan mengirimkan perwakilannya dalam penyelidikan besar-besaran di Jepang.

Kenapa di Jepang?

Karena kasus pertama kali diketahui, berasal dari Jepang. Jadi wajar, jika ada anggapan bahwa ada sebuah tempat persembunyian musuh di Jepang. Selain itu, publik juga mulai mengetahui beberapa Negara yang ternyata, memiliki hubungan dengan **Akatsuki.**

Melihat dari sikap beberapa Negara tertentu yang tidak menanggapi dan terkesan menolak gagasan penangkapan **Akatsuki,** tentu hal wajar, jika publik menganggap bahwa Negara-Negara itu memiliki hubungan dengan **Akatsuki,** meskipun bukti belum ditemukan, tapi itu cukup untuk dijadikan bahan Antisipasi nantinya.

Dan sekarang ini, mereka yang berasal dari perwakilan berbagai Negara, tengah menunggu seorang Detektif nomor satu yang kehebatannya sudah diakui dunia bahkan menjadi Rekomendasi Negara adikuasa, seperti Amerika. Detektif itu rumornya sudah menyelesaikan ratusan kasus berbahaya dan rumit yang bahkan sebuah Negara sekalipun tak dapat menyelesaikannya, entah benar atau tidak rumor ini. Tapi yang pasti, Detektif hebat itu akan ikut dalam penyelidikan terkait pembunuhan misterius para pejabat ini.

Dan sekarang, harusnya tepat pukul 18.30, tadi Detektif itu datang ke markas atau Aula ini, tapi, sampai sekarang pukul 19.35, Detektif itu belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Memang menurut rumor yang mereka dengar dan fakta lapangan, Detektif itu belum pernah diketahui wajah dan identitas aslinya, Dunia hanya mengetahui dia lewat alat komunikasi dan utusannya.

Dan karena ketelatan yang dilakukan Detektif itulah, Sang pimpinan misi yang bernama Jiraiya kesal dan marah, beberapa tahun di NPA dengan jabatan tinggi, tak pernah Jiraiya sekesal ini sebelumnya, hanya karena ulah dari orang aneh dan misterius yang katanya hebat, dia sampai dibuat semarah ini. Sungguh Jiraiya sekarang sangat ingin menembaki sesuatu.

"J-Jiraiya-sama, tenanglah. Mungkin ada kendala di perjalanan, sehingga dia telat.." Seorang pria paruh baya seumuran dengan Jiraiya berkomentar, dia memiliki jabatan serta kedekatan dengan Jiraiya, terbukti dari tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan sang pimpinan misi. Dia berusaha meredakan kemarahan pimpinannya karena sedikit terkejut, belum pernah dia melihat si pria uban itu semarah ini.

"Kendala apalagi Soichiro? Jika dia memang seorang Pro, seharusnya tak terlambat 'kan? Gheh, Aku ragu kalau orang misterius itu adalah Detektif. " Sinis Jiraiya, Sementara yang lainnya hanya mendiami kata-kata pimpinan mereka, namun dalam hati, mereka menyetujui ucapan sang pimpinan, Bagaimanapun, jika ulahnya sampai seperti ini, tentu akan sangat meragukan jika dia adalah seorang Pro 'kan?

Sementara Jiraiya kesal dan mendumel bersama para temannya, beberapa personil dalam misi ini juga mulai ramai dengan obrolan mereka, tepatnya, mereka ramai dengan obrolan terkait keterlambatan Detektif yang katanya hebat itu.

"Sssst.., Aku setuju apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sama, seharusnya kalau di Pro, tidak terlambat begini 'kan?" Ini Obrolan ketiga orang yang berasal dari Kepolisian Jepang, mereka juga ternyata sama-sama membicarakan Detektif yang membuat kesal pimpinan mereka.

"Pssst.., Kau benar. Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat-ku ragu, kudengar, dia juga tak pernah diketahui wajah dan identitasnya. Bahkan Negara-Negara besar seperti Amerika pun belum mengetahui wajah dan identitasnya, Pertanyaannya, Apakah dia tak percaya dengan mitra atau partner nya sendiri?"

Rumor ini memang sudah terbukti kebenarannya, terkait Detektif nomor satu yang katanya selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya bahkan pada Mitra nya sekalipun, seolah kepercayaan tidak ada di antara mereka. Tentu hal inilah yang membuat mereka ragu, mereka berani mempercayai orang yang tak mereka kenal, tapi yang dipercayai ternyata berlaku seolah tak mempercayai kita, bagaimana tidak ragu coba?

"Sssst.., kalau begitu, kenapa Dewan menerima dia dalam penyelidikan. Huh, memang sehebat apa sih dia?"

"Hei kalian berdua.." Ini adalah orang yang baru gabung dalam pembicaraan. "... Aku tidak tau apa maksud kalian, tapi hentikanlah 'Sssst' dan 'Psssst' kalian! Lihatlah disekitar kalian, mereka bahkan mengobrol dengan suara keras, jadi jangan khawatir dimarahi pimpinan karena mengobrol, lihat juga pimpinan, dia sedang mendumel seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga."

Oke. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan obrolan ketiga orang Absurd itu.

Tiba-Tiba...

Tap.. Tap... Tap

Langkah kaki menggema menghentikan semua obrolan dan kericuhan di Alua tersebut, bagai guntur di malam yang sepi, langkah kaki menggema di Aula hening itu. Langkah kaki itu disebabkan oleh sosok misterius yang berpakaian tertutup berwarna hitam, bahkan wajah pun tak terlihat sama sekali. Dia membawa sebuah Koper kecil digenggaman tangannya, kehadirannya bagai Hantu di mata semua orang yang ada di Aula tersebut.

Mereka semua yang melihat kedatangan orang misterius itu terkejut semua, datang tiba-tiba tanpa disadari kehadirannya, sungguh sangat mengejutkan mereka yang bahkan memiliki pengalaman yang banyak dalam hal penyelidikan dan menemukan seseorang. Dan Jiraiya juga adalah orang yang tak luput dari keterkejutan, selama dia menyelidiki berbagai kasus dulu, dia pasti akan bisa menemukan siapapun yang berada dekat dengannya atau bahkan jangkauan terluas mencakup sebuah kota, tapi ini! Sosok misterius itu datang tanpa disadari olehnya sekalipun bahkan oleh kebanyakan orang, Jiraiya mulai berpikir mungkin dia harus pensiun setelah kasus ini selesai.

Tanpa melihat reaksi orang-orang, sosok misterius itu mulai memasang input data antara layar didepan anggota penyelidikan dengan Note book yang berada di Koper miliknya, dan tak butuh waktu lama input data berhasil dan siap dikerjakan.

Setelah selesai memasang, dia berbalik menatap semua orang yang kebanyakan masih bengong. "Selamat malam Minna-san, Saya adalah utusan Detektif yang dikirimkan Amerika, tuan-tuan bisa memanggil saya **C**. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa beliau memang sering berkomunikasi dari jauh atau melalui utusannya, jadi mohon pengertiannya. Saya juga mohon maap atas keterlambatannya, kami perlu mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk hadir dalam rapat pertama kita"

"Eh"

Seperti itulah kira-kira reaksi para personip dan dewan pimpinan misi, mereka tak bisa dan bingung untuk merespon seperti apa omongan utusan misterius dari orang misterius tersebut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa tuan. Kami mengerti akan itu semua." satu-satunya yang berkomentar adalah orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Jiraiya, Soichiro kalau tidak salah namanya.

"Arigatou." Merespon singkat, kemudian dia mulai mengoperasikan Note Book miliknya. "Di layar besar ini, tuan Detektif yang mungkin bisa tuan-tuan panggil **N** akan menjelaskan beberapa hal dan mengatakan langkah selanjutnya, Tuan **N** kini berada di suatu tempat dan akan berhubungan dengan kita semua melalui ini. Terima kasih "

Clik!

Loading sebentar dalam layar yang mem-visualisasi kan apa yang ada di Note book milik sosok bernama **C** tersebut. Dan para Audiens pun menunggunya dengan sabar dan sedikit antusias, tentu mereka tak akan melewatkan dimana mereka akan mulai menapaki penyelidikan bersama Detektif nomor satu sedunia.

Sementara itu, Soichiro memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya bingung. _'N dan C? Apa maksud nama seperti itu? Jika dilihat dari kemungkinan yang kupikirkan, hal yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini adalah, N dan C adalah Inisial dari nama mereka. Yaaah, aku yakin N dan C adalah Inisial nama mereka..., mungkin'_

Lupakan pemikiran-pemikiran Audiens disana, lebih baik kita fokus pada layar yang sebentar lagi akan mem-Visualisasikan sesuatu. Dan dengan kedipan mata, di Layar besar itu muncul sebuah gambar dari hurup N yang besar dengan berbagai corak, dan di layar itu hanya terdapat N saja.

Menyadari rapat akan dimulai, para Audiens mulai diam dan fokus pada layar untuk mendengarkan perkataan dari Detektif nomor satu yang kini entah dimana.

["Selamat malam, Minna-san. Seperti yang dikatakan C, kalian bisa memanggilku N."]

Jeda dari perkataan N tak mendapat respon apapun dari Audiens, mereka kini fokus pada apa yang akan didengarkan.

["Kebanyakan dari kita semua mungkin mengetahui, bahwa terbunuhnya puluhan tokoh-tokoh Politik dan tokoh lainnya diakibatkan oleh pembunuhan berencana, dan kita juga mengetahui bahwa aksi pembunuhan berencana itu ternyata dilakukan semua oleh Organisai Teroris dan atau pembunuh bayaran, Akatsuki. Selain hal itu, point penting yang kita tau adalah, bahwa pembunuhan pertama berada di Jepang"]

Tak ada yang menyanggah atau menentang perkataan N, semuanya sepakat jika yang dikatakan N terkait pembunuhan yang menjadi konflik utama dalam kasus mereka.

["Namun..,"] Beberapa orang mulai memasang pendengarannya untuk mendengar Argumen dari N, apalagi ketika mendengar kalimat 'Namun', itu membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

["Bagaimana, kalau ku katakan bahwa Akatsuki bukanlah dalang dari pembunuhan itu. Tidak, tepatnya, ada Dalang yang berada dibalik bayangan yang memerintahkan Akatsuki untuk melakukan semua pembunuhan ini"]

"A-Apa..?!"

"M-mustahil 'kan?!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA..!"

Banyak Audiens yang nulai ricuh karena perkataan tiba-tiba N, tentu ini akan sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka yang dari awal mengetahui informasi berbeda dari ini, apalagi informasi baru ini sangat tidak masuk akal bagi mereka.

' _Kenapa dia berpikiran begitu? Kalau memang benar apa yang dia katakan, apa Motifnya? Tidak, tapi kenapa dalang pembunuhan ini melakukan semua ini? Apakah dia melakukan ini karena urusan Politik? Tidak. Jika urusan Politik, tak mungkin sebanyak ini. Mengingat banyaknya target Akatsuki yang sudah terbunuh, tak mungkin jika ini hanya demi kepentingan Politik. Apalagi, tokoh-tokoh Politik itu bukan hanya di satu Negara, tapi berasal dari berbagai Negara. Ditambah, mana mungkin ada tokoh Politik yang memiliki musuh Politik sampai sebanyak dan dari berbagai Negara seperti itu.'_

' _Selain itu..'_

Soichiro berpikiran kurang lebih seperti itu, dia tentu tak akan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berpikir, jadi dia memikirkan kemungkinan dari ucapan si N itu. Dia lalu melihat pada sosok Jiraiya yang sepertinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu dia tersenyum, sepertinya temannya ini sepemikiran dengannya.

"Jiraiya, kau menyadarinya?"

Melihat Soichiro yang memanggilnya, Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. Memang seperti inilah pemikiran kedua orang yang sudah lama bersama dalam menyelesaikan berbagai misi. "Yaaah, kau memang hebat bisa menyadarinya Soichiro."

"Ah, bagaimanapun, dia pasti akan mengatakan..."

"Yaaah, pasti begitu.."

[" Membuktikannya, bagaimana kalian menjawab pertanyaan, Kenapa Akatsuki melakukan ini semua? Tidak mengherankan jika yang dibunuh adalah tokoh-tokoh Politik, tapi, beberapa kasus yang ada ternyata Korban bukan hanya tokoh Politik saja, ada Pelajar, Pekerja dan lain-lain. Bagaimana kalian menjawab itu?"]

Sedikit yang terjadi di kasus ini, ternyata pembunuhan bukan hanya terjadi di kalangan tokoh Politik saja, tapi, kenyatannya yang terbunuh ternyata terjadi di beberapa tokoh dari berbagai bidang, Pelajar, Karyawan, Guru dan sebagainya. Itulah sedikit informasi yang mungkin harus disadari kembali oleh Audiens disana.

"?"

Mereka semua pun bungkam. Pertanyaan N, membuat mereka tak bisa menyangkal atau menyanggah apapun. Sempurna, Informasi dan hasil teka-teki yang di paparkan N sangat sempurna dan tak terpikirkan oleh mereka.

[" Selain itu, secara Logika, tak mungkin Akatsuki melakukan pembunuhan sebanyak ini tanpa Motif. Dan jika Asumsiku benar bahwa ada Dalang dibalik semua kejadian di kasus ini, motif pelaku pun bisa kita tebak dengan mudah."]

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, N?"

Jiraiya memberikan perintahnya sebagai pimpinan misi penyelidikan ini.

[" Begini Minna-san, menurut data yang dikumpulkan, korban pembunuhan ternyata memiliki riwayat hidup yang bisa dibilang masuk daptar hitam. Seperti beberapa pejabat yang Korupsi, Pelajar yang melecehkan dan menganiyaya orang lain dan hal lainnya yang melanggar hak asasi. Dari data ini, kesimpulannya bahwa Dalang yang merencanakan semua pembunuhan ini memiliki tujuan untuk membasmi para pelaku kejahatan Hak asasi."]

!

Masuk akal. Jika melihat dari data yang ada, tentu sangat masuk akal jika Motif pelaku adalah karena ingin membasmi para penjahat hak asasi. Dari berbagai kemungkinan yang ada, ini adalah kemungkinan paling logis yang bisa dipikirkan.

Audiens terperangah dengan informasi ini, mereka bahkan tak pernah menyadari dan memikirkan nya sampai kesana, sungguh luar biasa orang beridentitas N ini. Kini mereka mengakui, bahwa seseorang bernama N ini patit didaulat sebagai Detektif nomor satu yang kehebatannya diakui dunia.

Sementara itu, Soichiro dan Jiraiya mengangguk serta tersenyum karena kesimpulan yang dipaparkan N ini, mereka yang bahkan Detektif senior pun, tak bisa menebak dan memprediksi tindak tanduk lawan, sungguh, mereka baru kali ini menemukan Detektif sehebat orang bernama N ini.

"Hebat, N-san. Kemampuan penyelidikan milikmu melebihi kami, semua yang kau utarakan memang logis dan bisa di terima akal. Namun, jika apa yang kau katakan benar, berarti prioritas kita adalah menangkap Dalang pembunuhan ini 'kan? Lalu untuk Akatsuki, bagaimana? Selain itu, jika motif pembunuhan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau ada kemungkinan Akatsuki melakukan itu semua tanpa diperintah siapapun, maksudku, siapa juga yang mampu mendalangi ini semua bahkan bisa memerintah Akatsuki sampai seperti ini?" Jiraiya sepertinya masih bingung terhadap kesimpulan yang disebutkan N, dia termasuk mewakili beberapa Audiens yang masih bingung dengan kesimpulan N.

[" Pertanyaan anda sangat penting, Jiraiya-san. Benar, prioritas kita adalah menangkap Dalang semua pembunuhan ini, dan untuk Akatsuki, tenang saja, jika Dalang nya ditangkap, aku yakin Akatsuki tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir, Tidak mungkin! Jika melihat dari jejak Akatsuki dan riwayat perjalanannya, Akatsuki tak akan melakukan ini semua.

Apalagi kalian tau kan, kalau setiap pembunuhan besar yang terjadi pada kasus ini, Akatsuki selalu memberikan tanda atau jejak, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya, Akatsuki tak pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Menurutku, ini adalah Strategi si Dalang itu sendiri, dengan Akatsuki meninggalkan jejak pada beberapa pembunuhan tertentu, Publik dibuat berpikir kalau memang Alatsuki lah tokoh Antagonist sebenarnya dan keberadaan Dalang dari kasus itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, dan dengan diketahuinya Akatsuki sebagai tokoh Antagonist, beberapa golongan akan coba menangkapnya, dan tujuan membasmi para penjahat si Dalang itu pun terwujud"]

Lagi, Audiens dibuat terperangah dengan jawaban N. Masuk akal dan selalu bisa diterima, seperti itulah pandangan mereka terhadap kemampuan penyelidikan milik orang misterius itu. Menurut N, Dalang dalam kasus ini, selain bisa membunuh tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun, mengingat Akatsuki-lah yang dianggap publik berbahaya. Dia juga bisa menjebloskan Akatsuki ke jeruji besi, karena dengan mengontrolnya, Dalang itu bisa mengarahkan Akatsuki menuju penjaranya sendiri tanpa disadari.

Informasi ini sangatlah berharga bagi penyelidikan, kedepannya mungkin mereka bisa memprediksi dan menyiapkan tindakan antisipasi kedepannya, terlepas dari itu, sepertinya Dalang pembunuhan adalah orang jenius dan licik, dan kali ini, mereka menganggap, kasus ini sepertinya akan menjadi pertarungan kedua orang Jenius dunia, N dan Dalang dibalik kasus ini.

"Sugoooi, Ternyata memang benar rumor yang ada, dia adalah Detektif nomor satu. Sekarang kurasa aku Optimis dalam menyelesaikan misi ini!"

"Hahahah..., iya kau betul. Ini pasti menjadi langkah awal kita dalam menyelesaikan misi ini!"

"Hahahaha., iya kau betul.."

Iyaaaaaaa / Betuuuuul

Semua Audiens yang ada bersorak gembira dengan keadaan mereka, mengingat awal memulai misi mereka memiliki kesulitan dan bahkan bertemu dengan titik buntu, tentu ini menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka, karena setelah berbagai masalah yang tak bisa dihadapi menerpa penyidik, mereka akhirnya bisa memulai langkah baru dalam penyelesaian misi ini.

Jiraiya dan Soichiro juga ikut tersenyum, mereka kini mulai Optimis dalam menyelesaikan misi kali ini, dengan bahan informasi sepenting ini, mereka mungkin bisa dengan cepat memangkap penjahat dalam misi ini.

"Selanjutnya.., apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menangkap si Dalang? Karena jujur, kami belum memikirkan harus memulai dari mana." Ucap si pria yang hampir menginjak umur kepala lima itu.

[" Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai Trik yang mungkin bisa memastikan dan menemukan keberadaan Dalang itu. Dan untuk menyukseskannya, mari kita mulai dari Perfektur Kyoto, tidak, tapi kita mulai dari kota Konoha"]

!

 **Chapter 1. End**

 **Author Note :**

 **Yoo..., apa kabar?**

 **Fic baru nih... Hahahahaha**

 **Mungkin banyak yang bertanya... Nih author gimana sih? Fic yang satu belum tamat, udah bikin fic baru lagi! Alasan nya, lihat di Fic saya yang satu lagi...**

 **Ummm, chap awal berat yah? Hahahaha..., anggaplah ini ciri khas saya, yang selalu membawa materi berat2 dalam fic.**

 **Chap ini kayaknya gak usah ngejelasin banyak2 deh.., soalnya udah lengkap semua di cerita di atas..., paling, mungkin ada yang penasaran sama awal mula dan siapa dibalik topeng2 itu kan? Sabar, tunggu aja cerita ini sampai tamat...**

 **Oh ya, di fic ini saya akan banyak ngambil Strategi and taktik dari Death note dan anime Detektip lainnya, yang mna semua itu masihlah minim. Jadi, saya mohon bantuannga soal Scane detektip dan segala taktik berat lainnya dari kalian para Reader, kalau mau silahkan mari kita ngobrol banyak di Facebook, Fb saya namanya Author Fanfiction dengan Poto Profilnya sama kaya Akun saya ini. Yaitu D.**

 **Saya juga menantang kemampuan Deduktif kawan2 , jadk yang sukan hal seperti ini merapat dan terus kecengin fic saya... Mohon bantuannya juga untuk mem-Fav atau Follows fic saya agar kita saling bantu membantu dalam kebaikan.. Hahahahah**

 **Terakhir..., saya hanya Newbie yang awam dalam dunia Fanfiction, jadi saya mohon bantuannya dari kalian semua, berupa komentar, koreksi ataupun Kritik, melalui Reviews atau PM. Jangan lupa juga Fav n Follows nya,**

 **Akhir kata.. Jaa**

 **Author : D**


End file.
